It is well-established that drivers have blind spots when they are operating vehicles, such as trucks, vans or automobiles. These blind spots typically occur on the left side or the right side of the vehicle slightly behind the rear end of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,931 to Paranjpe discloses a retrofittable collision warning apparatus for vehicles that alerts the operator to potential obstacles in the vicinity of the vehicle during operations such as parking and driving in stop and go traffic conditions. The patent disclosure shows remote sensors which are attached by adhesive to the outside of the vehicle. The vehicle collision warning apparatus includes a solar panel for providing charging power to said battery. A base unit may be attached to the vehicle dashboard or rear view mirror, and remote units may be attached to vehicle in a variety of locations using adhesive, two-sided tape, or screws. The remote units are contained in a well sealed package to withstand harsh environmental conditions and use ultrasonic distance sensors. Distance sensors may also use a radar sensing means for measuring the distance between said vehicle and said obstacles. Visual and audio signal means are used for alerting the operator of the vehicle
U.S. Pat. No. 7,965,197 to Engelmann discloses a vehicle proximity warning device for warning a driver that another vehicle is positioned in the driver's blind spots wherein a pair of heat detecting sensors is attached to a first and second rearview mirrors by an adhesive or a mechanical fastener. The heat detecting sensors may comprise any conventional type of heat detecting means such as infrared heat sensors. A light emitter is in communication with the sensor and emits light when the sensor detects heat above a threshold temperature. A pair of clips may be provided to secure the light emitters to the rear view mirrors. The light emitters may be powered by the vehicle's battery or by removable batteries held within housing of the light emitters.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,004,425 to Hoek et al discloses a vehicular blind spot detection system for alerting a driver of a motor vehicle to an object in the vehicle's blind spot using rear mounted and front facing imaging devices. The vehicular blind spot detection may use various types of sensors including infrared sensors and radar sensors. An LED array is used to notify the driver. A power source for powering the sensor, the control unit and the plurality of light sources is provided by a rechargeable battery that receives energy from a solar panel or photovoltaic module.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,041,552 to Yu discloses systems and methods for detecting automobile blind spots including at least one infrared transmitter for transmitting detection signals. The infrared transmitter is positioned at a front facing direction of the side mirror body. An alert module may include any appropriate circuitry and devices to alert the driver of any object in the blind spot of the vehicle. For example, alert module may include alert indicator for emitting an alerting light to the driver. The detection system is mounted on the outer side of side mirror body of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,125,325 to Liou discloses an integrated driving assistance apparatus capable of improving night visibility and providing a lane deviation alarm, a blind spot detection alarm, and a panoramic image. The integrated driving assistance apparatus includes a detector, an infrared emitter, an image sensor, and an image processor. The detector is configured to detect whether the headlight and the turn signal light are turned on or off respectively. The infrared emitter is located on the side view mirror and irradiates infrared ray when the detector detects that the headlight is turned on. The image sensor is located on the side view mirror for capturing one image of both side areas of the vehicle. The image processor is coupled to the image sensor and the detector and configured to receive and process the image to generate a warning signal. The indicator can be an organic light emitting diode (OLDE) display.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,102,281 to Rodriguez discloses a rearview mirror for a vehicle with a set of indicator lights wherein the first indicator light for indication of the spotter mirror is activated in a distinctive color in response to the activation of a blind zone object detector. The blind zone object detector is suitable for detecting an approaching vehicle. The light that automatically catches the attention of the driver toward the spotter mirror.
Other prior art systems include a “Blind Spot Sensor System,” which discloses a blind spot sensor system featuring waterproof sensors mountable to the outside of a vehicle and a visual alert on the pillar. See Rear View Safety, rearviewsafety.com, RVSBES20, 20150902. A “Drive Assist,” called Candid®, discloses a blind spot detection radar system featuring radar sensors, LED indicator lights, and 12 DC power supply. See candid86.com. A “Blind Spot Monitor/Side Assist System With LED Indicator Detection” has a range 3 m×8 m warning function. It is a Universal Type without mirror. See ADT™, blind spot monitor for all cars featuring an LED visual warning. See autodragons.com.